


[Podfic] Superdads Take Care of Their Eggs

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance or Romance your choice, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked by rougue-winter: Steve and Tony are paired together for a school project where they have to take care of an Egg Baby for a week. Will they, and most importantly their baby, survive??!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Superdads Take Care of Their Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr prompt Egg Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207454) by zimmbuns (tarialdarion on ao3). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rs04zrz3i2kjv1k/stony.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 5,02 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:28

  
---


End file.
